press_buttons_n_talk_lorefandomcom-20200216-history
Videos List in Chronological Order
The following is a list of all the videos on the Press Buttons 'n Talk YouTube channel in chronological order. There is also a google docs version (that looks much cleaner) available at ☀https://docs.google.com/document/d/1v6192RDyUhvaItYUJz5zSaKj3NMdzArxOhRayunkOIA/edit?usp=sharing GAME/VLOG Episode Numbers 1. Welcome to Press Buttons ’n Talk! 2. Paper Mario 1-53 3. CHANNEL UPDATE: My laptop died!!!!! 4. Press Buttons ‘n Ask Questions a. May 2016 Questions 1-4 5. Paper Mario 54-69 6. Mario Party Advance 1-3 7. Pokémon: Dark Cry Version 1-5 8. River City Ransom 1-3 9. Mario Party Advance 4-6 10. Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney 1-82 11. 5,000 Subscribers! Plus fan stuff! 12. Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney 83-99 13. Billy Hatcher and the Giant Egg 1-5 14. Sonic Spinball 15. Pokémon: Dark Cry Version 6-10 16. Mario Party 2 1-4 17. Kingdom Hearts 1-10 18. Smarty Pants 1-2 19. Wii Play 1-3 20. Kingdom Hearts 11-16 21. Mario Party Advance 7-10 22. Final Fight 2 1-3 23. PBnT ONE YEARS ANNIVERSARY 24. Kingdom Hearts 17-32 25. Harvest Moon: Magical Melody 1-3 26. Super Smash Bros. 4 1-2 27. 12,000 Subscribers!!! Wow!!! 28. Super Smash Bros 4 3 29. AF17 Phoenix Wright JFA 30. Super Smash Bros 4 4-6 31. Mach Rider 32. Kingdom Hearts 33-55 33. Hamsters and Subscribers!!! 34. Kingdom Hearts 56 35. Hamtaro: Ham-Ham Heartbreak 1-7 36. RAD: Robot Alchemic Drive 1-2 37. Harvest Moon: A Wonderful Life 1-5 38. Sengoku Basara: Samurai Heroes 1-10 39. Hamtaro: Ham-Ham Heartbreak 8-19 40. Family Feud 1-2 41. Mario Party 2 5-8 42. More Fan Stuff! (Alex and SungWon DIE in this video!!! ) 43. Chulip 1-4 44. Radiata Stories 1-3 45. Phoenix Wright: Justice for All 1-23 46. 20,000 Subsribo!!! 47. Phoenix Wright: Justice for All 24-44 48. 23,883 49. Phoenix Wright: Justice for All 45-95 50. Pokémon: Dark Cry Version 11-12 51. Pac-Man Fever 1-2 52. New Games!! (and Candles!!) 53. Pac-Man Fever 3 54. PBnT on Patreon- What would YOU like to see? 55. Smarty Pants 3-6 56. Super Smash Bros. 4 7-11 57. Mario Party Advance 11-12 58. Sneak King 1-2 59. Family Feud 3-5 60. Press Buttons ‘n Talk is on Patreon! 61. Family Feud 6-7 62. Okage 1-4 63. Mario Party 2 9-12 64. Summon Night: Swordcraft Story 1-3 65. Okami 1-4 66. Sonic 3D Blast 1-3 67. The Walking Dead 1-8 68. Hamtaro: Ham-Ham Heartbreak 20-25 69. Thirty-Something Thousand At Last!! 70. Hamtaro: Ham-Ham Heartbreak 26-28 71. Elebits 1-5 72. Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Games 1-5 73. Pocket Bike Racer 1-2 74. New Super Mario Bros. U 1-7 75. New Games!! Classic Music!! 35,000 Subs!!! 76. Monster Rancher 3 1-4 77. Custom Robo 1-3 78. Catherine 1-4 79. The Walking Dead 9-11 80. Chulip 5-7 81. Mario Party Advance 13-17 82. The Walking Dead 12-17 83. Wheel of Fortune 1-7 84. Mario Party 2 13-16 85. Family Feud 8-10 86. TWO YEARS ANNIVERSARY!! 87. Super Smash Bros. 4 12-15 88. Mario Party Advance 18-20 89. 46,000 Sub Fanmail Extravaganza!!! 90. Star Wars: Rogue Squadron 1-4 91. Spider-Man 1-3 92. Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Red Rescue Team 1-6 93. The Walking Dead 18-21 94. AF18 Phoenix Wright: Trials and Tribulations 95. The Walking Dead 22-27 96. Family Feud 11-12 97. New Super Mario Bros. U 8-11 98. Family Feud 13-15 99. It Is Fanmail Time!!! 100. The Hobbit 1-5 101. Ape Escape 1-2 102. Mario Party Advance 21-26 103. Eternal Sonata 1-5 104. Magical Tetris Challenge 1-3 105. New Super Mario Bros. U 12-15 106. Sonic 3D Blast 4-9 107. 49,000 Sub Fan Stuff!!! 108. Sonic 3D Blast 10 109. Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets 1-5 110. Big Bumpin’ 1-2 111. Mario Party Advance 27-29 112. Magical Tetris Challenge 4-8 113. Overcooked 1-3 114. Mario Party Advance 30-33 115. PO Box Closed!? SungWon is MOVING!? Is PBnT OVER!!? 116. Lord of the Rings: The Third Age 1-6 117. Eve of Extinction 1-2 118. Mario Party 2 17-20 119. Tons of Stuff! 50,000 Subs! Wow!! 120. Neopets: The Darkest Faerie 1-4 121. Shadow of Rome 1-4 122. Wheel of Fortune 8-13 123. Super Smash Bros. 4 16-17 124. Mario Party 2 21-24 125. Mario Party 3 1-6 126. Wheel of Fortune 14-16 127. New Super Mario Bros. U 16-19 128. Okage 5-8 129. Mega Man Battle Network 1-3 130. CHANNEL UPDATE – Pausing for of few days! 131. Mario Party 3 7-11 132. Wheel of Fortune 17-22 133. New Super Mario Bros. U 20-25 134. CHANNEL UPDATE – We’re pausing again! 135. CHANNEL UPDATE – Current state of affairs! 136. Viewer Stuff! Lots of it! Poetry! Culture! Wow! 137. Hamtaro: Ham-Ham Games 1-3 138. Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Red Rescue Team 7-11 139. Power Rangers: Dino Thunder 140. Banjo-Kazooie: Grunty’s Revenge 1-3 141. Mega Man Battle Network 4-7 142. Mario Super Sluggers 1 143. Fan Mail! 60k Subs! Letters! We got it all!!! 144. Mario Super Sluggers 2-5 145. Overcooked 4-8 146. Very Nice Letters!!! 147. Overcooked 9-11 148. Wheel of Fortune 23-30 149. Lord of the Rings: The Third Age 7-14 150. The Walking Dead 18-35 151. Fan Stuff! Beef Jerky Mishaps!! Like 67k subs!!! 152. The Walking Dead 36-37 153. Mario Party 3 12-16 154. Mega Man Battle Network 8-11 155. Super Smash Bros. 4 18-21 156. Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Red Rescue Team 12-18 157. The Walking Dead 38-43 158. Phoenix Wright: Trials and Tribulations 1-18 159. Chef Games from Alex’s Friend Josh!!! 160. CHANNEL UPDATE – Taking a couple of days off! Alex sounds WEIRD! 161. HAPPY NEW YEAR!! We got more Fan Mail!! 162. Phoenix Wright: Trials and Tribulations 19-51 163. Leaving 69k Proudly Behind! It’s Fanmail! 164. Phoenix Wright: Trials and Tribulations 52-63 165. CHANNEL UPDATE: Takin’ a little break, SungWon’s sick this time 166. Phoenix Wright: Trials and Tribulations 64-84 167. Phoenix Wright: Trials and Tribulations 168. Phoenix Wright: Trials and Tribulations 85-116 169. Mario Party 3 17-21 170. Magical Tetris Challenge 9-11 171. Catherine 5-8 172. CHANNEL UPDATE: Takin' a short break, SungWon's travelin' 173. The Lord of the Rings: The Third Age 15 174. Fan Stuff!! We are finally tubes!! 175. The Lord of the Rings: The Third Age 16-18 176. Wheel of Fortune 31-37 177. Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Red Rescue Team 19-26 178. Gifs 'n Games! 73,000 subs! Goodness! 179. Magical Tetris Challenge 12-16 180. Mario Party 3 22-25 181. CHANNEL UPDATE: Corrupted footage gotta pause fml [[Category:Lists]